


The Sirens of Artemisia

by serenaluna



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, Book 5, Canon Continuation, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenaluna/pseuds/serenaluna
Summary: "That was when her sisters---though not by blood---appeared. Took her by the hand. Comforted her. Let her cry for an endless amount of time and then explained to her what had happened, explained that their lives had been taken away too.Nox, the older one, explained that now she was no more than a circus freak---built to entertain Lunars. To sing and swim around and flaunt their colorful assets.That they were called “The Sirens of Artemisia”. And they would never get to see the light of day again."The book five nobody asked for but will (hopefully) enjoy!





	1. The Sirens of Artemisia- Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052792) by [serenaluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenaluna/pseuds/serenaluna). 



> The book five no one asked for but everybody will (hopefully) enjoy! This is a complete rewrite and revamp of my first attempt at this---the Violet series. This should be much more intriguing, and this time, it will follow the fairy tale: The Little Mermaid. I'm kinda going off the Disney version though, since this isn't a serious continuation and it provides me with more guidance.

Violet tasted sweet vanilla custard on her lips, as she remembered exactly who she had left behind. She could picture the way Regulus looked, spending time every day committing his face to memory, so she would never forget the man she had fallen in love with. 

From his mane of black hair to the golden-wired glasses that rested upon his face, everything about him had been so devastatingly  _ handsome _ . Even more importantly, he was the kindest person she had ever met. And that’s what made her miss him the most. 

Violet also felt a trickle of blood drip down her forehead---slowly, painfully. She had never made it back from the bathroom that night, when Regulus had taken her to dine under the stars. It was the perfect date---the perfect night. 

One fated for disaster. 

After that, her memories were a blur. She only had glimpses of certain sensations. 

Fear, panic, pain. Hours upon hours of torture had been enacted on her petite frame, and when she awoke she was no longer herself. She was no longer a free woman. 

She belonged to the Lunar aristocracy---body and soul. And to prove it, she wore a golden collar around her neck, as well as a matching set of cuffs around her wrists. Her body had been mutilated, disfigured into something never seen before. 

Scales and fins, colored like her namesake, replaced where feet and legs had once been. Bumpy slits along the side of her neck---gills---moved back and forth to filter oxygen into her lungs. 

Violet was scared of herself, at first. She screamed for hours. Begged for someone to come help her---however no one came. She was stuck in a completely white room with no doors or windows...no means of escape. 

She had almost fallen asleep, having worn herself out so much, when strong, large hands lifted her up into the air and threw her off of a ledge.

She plunged into cold, dark water and sunk down into the depths of it. It had shocked her at first---her chest tightened, her heart pounded in her chest. Violet gasped for a breath of air, trying to swim back up to the surface---then, she breathed. One solid breath, in and out. Her lungs relaxed, her heart slowed. 

She was breathing underwater. 

That was when her sisters---though not by blood---appeared. Took her by the hand. Comforted her. Let her cry for an endless amount of time and then explained to her what had happened, explained that their lives had been taken away too. 

Nox, the older one, explained that now she was no more than a circus freak---built to entertain Lunars. To sing and swim around and flaunt their colorful assets. 

That they were called “The Sirens of Artemisia”. And they would never get to see the light of day again. 

That had been three years ago. 

Now, Violet was used to her new life. She was used to living in a glass tank. Used to playing puppet for Queen Levana and all of her friends. Used to being enslaved. 

It was the only way for her to survive. 

Violet pulled herself out of her nostalgia induced stupor, glancing behind her. She was above the water, her arms holding herself up on the ledge of the tank. The water looked more turquoise than usual that day, but she payed it no mind...it was the least of her worries with their upcoming performance that evening. 

Before every performance their choral director and conductor, Pavo, would keep them in a rehearsal that lasted for hours. It was excruciating, but at least it was something to do. There was nothing else to keep them occupied down in the tank, aside from having each other. 

Surprisingly, mermaids could have a great time with American football. 

Heavy footsteps broke through Violet’s subconscious, as she began to drift off into her own mind again. That happened to her a lot, especially now that she could only  _ think  _ about the old life she missed dearly. 

She turned back around and looked up at who approached with a bright, beaming smile. It was one of her favorite people---a source of comfort while she was stuck here. 

Dr. McGinty. Or rather, as she called him, Taran. 

Taran was kind and honest. He brought her gifts from the outside world and made her laugh whenever she was feeling down. He made her miss her own mother, Henriette, who she could only imagine would be struck with grief as she waited for Violet to come home. 

He was also a scientist---though not one of the ones who had taken her against her will. He just happened to be on the same compound. 

Shoving the memories of her mother down---as they were too painful---she turned her full attention to Taran, giving him space to sit down in front of the edge of the tank. 

“How’re ya doin’, Violet?” He smiled back at her, shaking her hand in greeting. It was their form of something more affectionate, like a hug, only less awkward since Violet couldn’t easily get out of the water to give him one. Plus, she didn’t think he’d like to be completely drenched either. 

“I’m okay today. Mostly nervous about the performance. Pavo gave  _ me  _ the solo.” She nervously chuckled, running a hand through her damp hair. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” He reassured her, but Violet couldn’t shake the uneasiness that rattled off of her bones. 

“I hope so. I hear the performance is for Queen Levana’s second-in-command,” Panic began to settle into her as she realized how terrible things could get if she messed up the performance. Anytime they messed up, some thaumaturges would come for a visit---torturing and interrogating them for hours. They didn’t want anyone to know that the Sirens of Artemisia were anything but perfection. 

Violet was anything  _ but  _ perfection.

She looked up into Taran’s silver eyes, all of the panic she couldn’t outwardly express glittering in them. “What if I mess up?” 

“You aren’t gonna mess up,” Taran firmly said. “And if you do,  _ nothin’  _ will happen to ya. I’ll make sure of it.” 

He reached down to hold Violet’s hand again, letting her squeeze it as a way to let the pent up anxiety out. It helped greatly---though the rest of her fear would have to remain until the performance was over with. 

“Thank you,” She breathed, the exhale coming out shakily. “Thank you.” 

“No need, Violet.” 

Once she was calmed down again, Taran let go of her hand, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rather small item. It was wrapped in a white cloth, and she noticed that there was a glimmer of gold sticking out on one side. 

“What’s that?” She asked, Taran handing her the item. 

When she unwrapped the cloth, she gasped. The item wasn’t any ordinary  _ thing _ \---it was a beautiful hairpin, made of gold. On one end rested a water lily, made of rose quartz, and dangling down from it were ocean pearls strung along golden chains. 

“It’s for you, darlin’.” Taran crooned, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “I saw it at the market downtown and it just looked like ya. I had a little extra pocket money so...surprise.” 

“Oh my stars!” Violet giggled, inspecting the hairpin further and noticing that diamonds and opals glistened, even under the reflection of the bright LED ceiling lights. She wondered how it would look under the light of the sun, how the glittering would look much more golden. 

The hairpin made her long to see the beauty of the outside world...she was bored of dulled, muted colors. 

“Do ya like it?” 

Violet nodded profusely, twirling up her chestnut hair behind her head and sticking the pin through it, turning around in a full circle to model it for Taran. “What do you think?” 

“It’s lovely.” Taran responded, leaning in closer to see how Violet had done her hair with it. “I think it really does suit ya.” 

“Thank you so  _ much _ ,” Violet gushed, using her upper-body strength to push herself upward, just enough to place a wet kiss onto his cheek. “It’s beautiful.” 

“You’re welcome.” He rubbed his kissed cheek, becoming bashful from all of the thanks he was receiving. Taran was always like this...he never wanted to receive too much credit for anything. “Thank  _ you _ for being my little slice of home.” 

Violet sympathetically placed her hand on his knee, nodding in understanding. Taran and her had become so close because she had reminded him of his daughter, one who he had to leave behind in order to protect her from the ruthless command of Queen Levana. 

It made Violet despise that witch even more. 

“I hope you get to see Leah soon. I know it must be hard for her, considering how much  _ I  _ miss my mother.” 

“I hope so too, Violet. I really do.” His expression grew somber as he looked at her, his brows furrowing in dissatisfaction. 

She gave him an inquiring look, letting out a small, “Hm?” 

“I wish there was some way I could help you. Get you out of this place.” 

Taran’s words were heavy on Violet’s heart. She yearned for the same exact thing, for someone to come busting through the compound walls with an antidote and a promise of freedom. 

But, this was the real world, and she would most likely be stuck here forever. 

“Don’t feel guilty, Taran. Please.” She beseechingly pleaded him, not wanting the man who had helped her so much to feel bad about not doing enough. He did all that he could, and that was what mattered. “You’ve helped me so much.” 

“It will never be enough for me.” He was somber, but his words were unwavering. Taran was staunch in his opinions, this one included. He lightened up a little, though, when he fished something else out of his pocket. “At least I can give you this.”

When Violet was handed a very nice picture of Prince Kai, she just about crawled out of the water and smacked Taran silly. 

He knew that too, Violet noticed the impish grin that had replaced where his frown once was. Taran loved to tease her about her little crush on the Prince of the Eastern Commonwealth, even though her heart had still resided with Regulus. 

She couldn’t help but admire someone’s attractiveness---even when she hadn’t been romantically involved with them, and never would be. 

“You  _ jerk _ !” She shrieked, a rich, booming laugh that rang off of the walls coming from Taran at the reaction. 

Soon, Violet giggled along with Taran, clutching the picture close to her and tucking it in the small pouch that she carried around with her. All of the pictures he delivered to her were laminated to be waterproof, so she didn’t worry about it fading or being destroyed. 

“Yet ya tuck it away in that purse of yours. Don’t lie to me, Violet---you love it.” 

“Shut up.” She glared at him, her cheeks puffing out defensively. 

Taran laughed again, standing up from his spot on the ground. He brushed off his pants, looking down at Violet with his arms crossed. 

“Don’t you have a rehearsal to get to, young lady? I don’t think Pavo would appreciate a tardy performer.” 

Violet rolled her eyes, turning away from Taran to swim off. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. See you later, or whatever.” 

“Goodbye, or whatever.” He replied, and Violet chuckled at the amusement in his voice before sinking down into the darkness. 

 

🜋

 

“ _ Ladies,  _ mezzo piano is not the same as mezzo forte...you’d think they’d know by now…” Pavo deeply sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a moment to decompress. 

Violet’s “sisters”, Nox and Jade, had both rolled their eyes in contempt for the crabby conductor, not paying much attention to his frustration. Their eyes lit up when they saw Violet creep in, however, restraining their giggles as Violet sneakily tried to get past Pavo in the middle of his mental breakdown. 

Suddenly, as Violet was just passing him, Pavo clicked his tongue in disappointment, a fierce glare with Violet’s name on it being sent in her direction. 

“Seriously, girl?!” He barked as she simply stared at her director with an expression that resembled a deer caught in headlights. “You have to be late to rehearsal, little miss  _ soloist?! _ ” 

“Sheesh…” She muttered under her breath, sheepishly casting her gaze aside. “I was just talking to Taran, that’s all.” 

Pavo swam up to her, using his pointer and middle finger to threateningly lift up her chin, so that Violet’s hazel stare was meeting his pitch black one. She noticed that he was sporting a new hairstyle---long braids, with half being white and half being black. It suited him better than the straight fringe, she thought, but her own mental inspection was quickly ended by Pavo’s sharp tone. 

“If you’re late to rehearsal one more time, I’m not letting you sing  _ at all _ .” 

Violet’s eyes widened in rage, instantly growling and baring her teeth at him. “Don’t you dare.” 

Though she was forced to do this against her will, it was one of the only things that kept her going on from day to day. It kept her sane---occupied. Otherwise she would just be left in a barren tank to sit and rot...which would be a much worser fate. 

A threat like that, especially coming from a fellow mermaid---or rather, man…

“Oh, I dare.” He growled back, yanking away his hand and swimming to the front of the area where they were gathered once again. “Get in line. And I better not see you mess up on your choreography.” 

Violet was tempted to mock his tone behind his back, but she didn’t want to try anything, especially when her singing was now in jeopardy. She stood next to Jade, who gave her a sympathetic glance, and the rehearsals finally began. 

 

🜋

 

Violet absolutely despised her costume.

Over time, her modest self had gotten used to the every-day bikini top, but these costumes were borderline nude. Too risque for any ounce of her to enjoy. 

At least the color complimented her features...a nice, vibrant blue. Her sisters’ were matching, except pink and orange, and it was then, while they got done up in crazily flamboyant makeup that she noticed how different they all were. And how jealous she actually was of her sisters’ beauty. 

Nox had rich, supple dark skin and a crown of gorgeous black curls that floated around her head. She had a regalness to her that Violet admired---she was certainly a queen without a throne. 

Jade, while just as pretty, had a different type of beauty. Her skin was a warm, smooth caramel color and her hair was a tapestry of golden and brown waves that cascaded down her back. She was effortlessly stunning. 

Both of them were. 

Violet’s skin was borderline pasty and her brown hair simply hung around her. She only really liked her eyes---they were hazel. She could count the flecks of brown in them, the rest being a light green that she really enjoyed. 

Well, that and her curves. If Violet had one trump card, it was her figure. Constant swimming did wonderful things to the physique. 

Nox and Jade had beautiful figures too, but Violet learned to treasure the little things she could about herself---even if she didn’t like some of it. 

“Alrighty, are we ready to go?” Pavo swam in, inspecting all of them and giving his nod of approval. 

It wasn’t really a question, since seconds later they felt the tank around them begin to shake and rumble. That meant they were being transported to the venue they were supposed to perform at. 

“We’re gonna knock ‘em dead.” Jade smirked, playfully nudging Violet and Nox. 

“Most definitely.” Nox smirked back, and even Violet couldn’t help but smile along with them. She was ready for this, despite how nervous she was about her solo. 

In any case, the show would just happen...whether she was really ready or not. 

“Don’t forget your theme: femme fatale meets playful trickster. I want winking, I want feigned demurity, I want  _ fierceness _ . Got it?” 

The three girls nodded at Pavo’s instruction just as the tank landed again, hearing the introductory music begin to start up. 

Pavo pushed them out of their dressing area, calling out after them, “Twist a fin.”

Then the show began...and Violet instantly felt like vomiting. 


	2. The Sirens of Artemisia- Chapter Two

_ “And now presenting, the Sirens of Artemisia!” _

Her nausea had raged on, even when showtime had finally began. 

The glittery makeup and costumes they wore radiated underneath the bright purple and pink spotlights that danced around, all three of them swimming up to be visible by the audience members. Violet touched the pin she had received from Taran for good luck, and then pulled up her mask. 

Violet’s facade was a smug smile as she stood in the middle of her two sisters, though she let her eyes wander around to see who exactly she was performing for. Her eyes caught on the woman in the center of the room, with bright orange hair and arabesque makeup on her face. Her outfit was easily comparable to the intricacy of the makeup she wore---a true Lunar aristocrat. 

She was the person Violet had been worried about, Queen Levana’s second-in-command. 

Ursa Fyodorov. 

Violet swallowed down her fear---she had no time for it...not when their cue had officially began. 

In the hectic tangle of colors that filled the room and their tank, she barely even had time to  _ think  _ before Nox swam left, and Jade swam right. She pushed herself in the same direction as Nox, twirling in the water like a torpedo and doing the hand motions she had practiced. 

Her voice echoed through the whole room in a wave of power and confidence, even though she almost passed out due to her anxiety. Despite Pavo’s bitter attitude, he was a good teacher, Violet had to give him that. 

She glided in the water, skimming the outer glass of the tank to interact with the audience. Violet shot a playful wink at some random man, though quickly backswam as he tried to touch the glass, all of the girls singing,  _ “Catch me if you can~!” _

The music blared in her ears, making her deaf to her own sound. She didn’t know if she was singing well, but more likely than not their voices would be auto-tuned, just for good measure. Violet prayed to the stars that the song would be over soon, that she would get out of this one unscathed. 

That was when she stopped thinking, and Jade crashed right into her. 

Violet’s eyes widened in terror, completely freezing up, but Jade was quick on her feet---casually shoving Violet in the other direction. 

Her voice wavered, though only for a moment, her sisters supporting her voice part in the best ways that they could as they all recovered from Violet’s slip-up. Her smug confidence had turned into a slightly pained expression, her panic soaring through the roof. She was so worried that the song had ended before she had even realized it, and Violet  _ raced  _ back to where the audience couldn’t see her anymore. 

Surely, she would be done for. 

She would die as a mutant freak---never seeing Taran, or her mother, or Regulus ever again. 

Violet’s chest heaved with her sobbing as she swam as fast as she could, away from the thaumaturges who would take her away for punishment. Away from the woman who could get her killed by Queen Levana herself. 

“Shhh,” Warm arms wrapped around her as she swam into them without even looking, Violet being completely stopped in her tracks. The warm voice of Pavo whispered in her ear, his hands rubbing her back reassuringly. “You’re gonna be alright. It’s okay.” 

She couldn’t help but completely break down in front of him, the wear of being confined against her will for years really getting to her head. Her priorities had completely changed---her role as a Siren was life or death. Obedience or futile rebellion. 

Violet only heard the sound of someone plunging into the water before she began to tremble like a helpless little puppy, clinging onto Pavo for her life. 

Strong, large hands pulled at her arms, just like the ones that had thrown her into the tank that first day she had been transformed. Violet let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror, using all of her force and will to grab onto Pavo again, so she wouldn’t be taken away. 

“Sir,  _ please _ \---” Pavo begged, trying to take Violet back. “It was my fault. I didn’t have her rehearse enough.” 

The thaumaturge who had dove under the water to get her remained silent, wordlessly tugging her closer to his body so he could securely hold her in place. Violet’s screaming had not ceased, as she called for anyone who could help her. 

She didn’t blame her sisters for not trying.

The farther up they swam, the more her voice ran out---she stopped trying to scream for anyone and began screaming just because she could, hoping that any amount of noise and movement would get her out of her captor’s tight grip. 

When they broke through the surface, the man only took a couple of steps before stopping. 

“Swim as fast as you can.” 

The words had cut through her screams like a knife, as she suddenly stalled to understand why the man had spoken. Before she could ask, he dropped her into a pool of water---but Violet knew it was no ordinary pool. The water was pure white, a milky, thick substance. 

Time seemed to slow down as she did what the man said, clawing her way through the viscous liquid as rapidly as she could. As she traveled deeper and deeper down, she noticed that the bottom was becoming a swirling, pitch black tempest, but was dotted with the most endearing, loveliest twinkling stars. 

Violet set her sights on the night-sky, and as she reached out for those stars with all of her might, she was finally pulled into its vacuum-like center, and broke through the surface to be met with air.

Taking in a deep breath, she sighed at the crisp, clean oxygen. She hadn’t breathed in something that natural since forever ago. When she opened her eyes, she saw the stars from before---only they were in the sky where they belonged. 

The actual sky. 

Gentle waves rocked her back and forth, and the shore of an island was straight ahead of her. 

Somehow, Violet had made it back to Earth. 

She cried from the trauma that had occured, for the sisters she’d never see again---then instantly laughed, from the overwhelming glee that filled her up when she realized that she had made it out of that hellish compound. 

No more would she be a Lunar slave. 

She was  _ free. _

 

🜋

 

“I want that girl found. Intel told me that some man---by the name of Dr. McGinty---threw her into that reflection pool.” 

Archer and Atlas, the twin servants to Ursa Fyodorov, gasped simultaneously, looking at Ursa with malevolent interest. 

“You mean the one that empties out into the Pacific?” Archer asked. 

“Yes, my dear boy,” Ursa smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Precisely so. I have a gut feeling that she's going to be of use to us in the future.” 

Atlas grinned in delight. A task from their Master meant that chaos would be soon to follow---something which both of the bounty hunters craved. 

“As you wish, My Lady.” Atlas grabbed his twin brother, the two of them walking into the cold Artemisian night. 

They had a ship to catch. 

 

🜋

 

Regulus dreaded and impatiently awaited his 21st birthday. 

Due to laws created because of the depleting population back from even before World War III, the Prime Minister's son was forced to at  _ least  _ be engaged by 6 months after he turned 21. This would hopefully set a good example of a marital relationship to the Japanese people and encourage as much procreation as possible. 

Regulus didn't want to think about having a kid, though. He didn't want to think about marriage, either---even though he wouldn't be opposed if the right girl came around. 

The problem was that the right girl  _ hadn't  _ come around...not since the last time, and the first time, he had truly been in love. 

Violet Archambault had been a force to be reckoned with. 

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her---right when she was coming off of a hover at the Shibuya station in downtown Tokyo. 

It had been something like in an anime---the memory made Regulus want to giggle---when the foreign exchange girl bumped right into the Prime Minister's son, just on coincidence. 

Her tea had spilled all over his nice, newly ironed white shirt and, of course, she had landed on top of him in the most publicly indecent position imaginable.

The red of her cheeks that day reminded Regulus of the pen she had tucked behind her ear, and the ink of the scribbles on what seemed like hundreds of loose pieces of paper that flew all over Shibuya station. 

Regulus was sure that he had fallen in love that very moment, as they both scrambled to find all of the papers. 

She was the dream girl to his nerdy journalist heart---disheveled, frantic, and absolutely breathtaking. 

That was long ago, however. Too long ago. 

When the same girl who he had been in love with broke his heart on their first date. 

Not on purpose, Regulus soon realized, when the missing persons alert had dinged on his comm one stormy afternoon. 

He remembered pleading with his father to send every force they had out looking for her. He remembered meeting Violet's mother, Henriette, though not in the way he wanted to. They helped each other, him and Henriette, and now they got coffee together every once and awhile. 

Henriette had a permanent residence in Kyoto now. She claimed she had to get away from her hometown in France, since it reminded her too much of the daughter she had lost. 

They both were hurt, Henriette's grief being unimaginable to Regulus, but they learned to go on.

And now, as Regulus surrounded himself with his friends for the most spectacular birthday party of his life, he figured this was the happiest he could ever get without her. 

His best friend, who acted much like an older brother to him---Prince Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth---decided to throw one, as a thanks for all of his efforts in the war. 

It was true, Regulus had harnessed influence over every social media and newspaper outlet he could get to, spreading out words of calm amidst a media that only wanted to wreak havoc.

It was the time of his life, despite that people were getting hurt, since he did nothing but  _ write and write and write.  _

Wasn’t it the absolute dream? Being a stressed out, deadline pressured, essay writing monstrosity? 

And now he was living a different dream. One full of dancing and singing and the best champagne he had ever tasted. 

Not to mention they were off the coast of Okinawa, where his summer home was, and setting to the sea on the most magnificent Chinese galleon he had ever laid eyes to. 

Lights sparkled in the sails, his favorite foods---pork buns, taiyaki, and shrimp tempura---made everything smell downright heavenly. 

Soon Kai approached the head of the ship for a toast, clinking a knife against the glass of champagne he was holding. 

“May I have everyone's attention, please?” 

Regulus looked back at the other guests---including but not limited to Captain Thorne from the American Republic, his girlfriend and renowned cybernetic hacker, Cress Darnel, and someone who he was as much of friends with as Kai himself---the new Queen of Luna, Selene Blackburn. Though, he just called her Cinder. 

All of his friends surrounded him, wishing him words of congratulations. He felt bashful at all of the attention, but loved that everyone was having such a great time. And now… 

“As we all know, today we’re here to celebrate a good friend of mine, Regulus Yamamoto.”

The crowd erupted into raucous cheers and some even clapped him on the shoulder. 

“I’ve known Regulus since he was just a shy young kid. And over the years, he has grown into such a courageous and intelligent man. He’s truly the pride of Japan, as well as the pride of the Eastern Commonwealth. May he live 21 more prosperous years, and  _ plenty  _ more after that. To you, my friend---” 

Kai raised his goblet and Regulus did the same, teeming with wordless joy at his friend’s kind words. 

Someone screamed, “ _ Kampai! _ ”, from the crowds and everyone followed suit, the sentimentality of that moment being overtaken by energetic and hectic fun as bottles of the golden champagne showered over the crowd---fireworks igniting from the masts of the ship and glittering into the night sky. 

 


	3. The Sirens of Artemisia- Chapter Three

The sound of fireworks igniting startled Violet as she floated in the middle of the ocean, praying that there weren’t any sharks to come and devour her whole. She stared up at the spectacular display of chemicals, remembering that the last time she saw fireworks was at a summer festival. 

She, of course, had gone with Regulus. That was almost 4 years ago now. 

Violet propelled herself forward to go investigate the source of the fireworks, wanting to see if there was a cozy little inlet where she could spend the night. Perhaps the fireworks came from brilliant scientists that had an antidote? 

As she swam, something on her chest began to vibrate like a comm receiving a call, and Violet stopped to inspect what was happening. She pulled at a locket that had been hung around her neck during costuming, and when she did a loud voice rang clear, even with the fireworks going off in the near distance. 

“ _ Hello?! Girl, you better open this up!” _

“Pavo…?” She gaped, using her nails to open up the seashell locket, seeing her choral director’s  face on a tiny little screen inside. “What is this?” 

“I figured that something was going to go wrong, considering you were the soloist, so I made you wear this---now I can see where you are, talk to you, check and see if you’re okay, etcetera, etcetera.” He quickly explained, squinting at something in the distance, over Violet’s shoulder. “And what the hell is  _ that _ ? Are those  _ fireworks _ ?” 

“Pavo, I escaped! I’m on Earth!” Violet cheered, positively beaming when she announced it aloud. “I don’t know what happened, but I was thrown into this pool of white water and  _ voila!  _ I’m here! The guy who took me from the tank helped me.” 

“You’re  _ what  _ now?!” He yelled at her, his eyes widening to the size of saucers in absolute shock. 

“I’m on Earth!” She giggled happily, beginning to swim again as she chatted with Pavo. The source of the fireworks was becoming closer and closer, and Violet’s excitement grew tenfold. When she finally managed to swim far enough east, Violet quickly realized that the fireworks weren’t the part to be at awe with. 

The ship was. 

It was a massively long and wide ship, with gigantic orange sails that looked like fins steering them in the southern direction. Laughter and music poured from atop the boat, and it only made Violet want to approach it more. 

“Pavo, look!” She exclaimed, turning the locket around so that he could see for himself the majestic galleon. 

“Get away from there, idiot! If they see you, you could be turned into another performer---or worse, discovered by Lunar scouts that disguise themselves as Earthens.” He warned, but Violet chose to ignore his words as she swam faster and faster, towards the source of human light.

Violet realized how much she missed being human---how badly she just wanted to walk again. 

She scouted around the main frame of the ship and found a ledge that she could peer onto the deck from, using the strength she had attained from being a mermaid to push herself up, partially out of the water. 

Violet observed the dancing and basked in their revelry, a part of her wishing to be among them, despite the fact that they were all complete strangers. 

“Holy shell, is that Prince Kai?” 

Pavo’s exclamation had Violet honing in on the familiar face of the prince, gasping when she saw that he was surrounded by others, who all looked positively royal. She couldn’t believe the odds...that  _ she  _ would happen to stumble across the Prince of the Eastern Commonwealth’s ship. 

Suddenly, loud, heavy breathing hovered over her left ear, the stench of the breath making Violet recoil in disgust. When she looked back at the source of all the noise, she noticed a very adorable looking dog sitting by her face. It was an Akita, Violet noted, and as the dog kissed her cheek its owner called for them to come back. 

“Hachi! Come here, boy!” 

That voice was all too familiar, so Violet peered back over the side of the ship to see who  _ Hachi  _ belonged to. 

Their owner happened to be the man standing next to the handsome Prince Kai. 

When he turned around, the sight of his face hit her like a ton of bricks. It even made her physically stumble backwards, just barely managing to hang onto the side of the ship. Her heart sped up to an ungodly pace, her chest puffing up and her throat tightening along with it. 

That man was Regulus. 

Before she could even give herself time to breathe, she turned back to look at the man she so sorely missed---gazing at him with completely lovesick eyes. The urge to throw herself onto that deck and completely drown him in kisses (she didn’t care if they were unwelcome) was insurmountable, but the shrill computer-filtered voice of Pavo prevented her from doing just that. 

“You need to get away from there, Violet. What if they notice you?” 

“Shut up.” She barked, closing the locket and shutting down Pavo’s warnings. She didn’t care if she could be killed for doing this. Nothing would stop her from staring at Regulus’s face, replenishing the mental picture that faded every day she was away from him. 

He had changed---though, not too much. He was only more handsome than before, his boyish features filling out to be something much more masculine. He didn’t wear his glasses anymore, though, which made her frown. She loved how he looked with his glasses on. Much more  _ him _ . 

“I’m sure Elektra is a very nice girl, Jude, but I’m not really in the mood to start dating right now.” Regulus turned down a friend’s offer, Violet guessed, and her heart swelled at the prospect that he had been waiting for her. He walked closer to the side of the ship,  _ her  _ side of the ship. She could see his brown shoes, and she so badly just wanted to touch them. “When the right girl comes, I’ll know. She’s out there…” Regulus gave a heavy sigh. “Somewhere.” 

“Whatever you say, dude. But you  _ do _ know you only have six more months, right?” 

Regulus nodded. “Love takes time. I just hope not too much more time.” 

The crackle of thunder sounded in the distance, making everyone on the ship become alert of the oncoming storm. 

“I didn’t expect the weather to turn bad…” Prince Kai frowned, ordering all of the guests to get into the lifeboats so they could safely row to shore. Everyone rushed to get to safety, as the storm came much quicker than expected. 

As much as Violet wanted to call for help, she knew that Regulus would think she was a freak if he discovered what she had been turned into. She still couldn’t ever see him again, despite her freedom. It was this stupid cage that would remain with her for the rest of her life---a tail. 

She wanted to scream out her rage, wanted to just sever off the lower half of her body and be done with things, but the most she could do in that moment was swim away. 

For now, she would have to settle on a beach, until Pavo and her figured out what to do. 

Violet got pretty far away from the ship, but the shouting was so loud from Regulus’s boat that she had to turn around to see what was going on. 

Just then, lightning struck the ship, as Regulus was still the only one aboard. 

“ _ No _ …” Violet gasped, watching as the wood of the ship split into two down the middle and then set on fire, each of Regulus’s legs going in different directions. The lifeboat of other people just barely managed to catch Hachi to bring him with them, but Regulus was thrown off the other side of the boat, plunging into the dark, relentless sea. 

Before she could even make a conscious decision, Violet torpedoed over to where Regulus had landed, the saltiness of her tears mixing with the salinity of the sea. She was worn out from all that she had done that day, all she had experienced, but she didn’t care---adrenaline helped her find her way over to help Regulus. 

She searched through the murky water, her heightened visibility underwater helping her greatly as she looked for any glimpse of the man she had fallen in love with. 

His hair was what she noticed first. That brown mane was one she wanted to stroke her hands through a million times, back on land, the closest she had ever gotten being brushing his hair when they had just been friends. 

Though they had only had their first date, Violet could say she was in love with him because they had been friends for a year prior. Their stage of friendship was awkward, since they both harbored intense feelings for each other, but once Violet had mustered the courage to ask she had been elated to hear that he felt the same. 

The remembrance of her love for Regulus powered her further, as she reached down for his arm that followed after his hair, tugging his much larger body up against hers. She pulled him up towards the surface, making sure his head came first, so that he could get the chance to breathe again. 

Violet giggled when water and snot poured out of his nose, but his breathing started back up while he was still unconscious, letting Violet feel a bit more at ease. She swam towards the shore that seemed much closer to her now that she was on the other side of the ship, her arms securely around his shoulders so she could pull him along. 

When she reached the sandy beach she let out a large breath, feeling completely exhausted. Violet used Regulus’s arms to pull him up further on land, having to leave her tail on the damp sand so that she wouldn’t be beached. 

Now that they were alone, and Regulus was unconscious…

Violet let out a laugh of relief, panting as she leaned over the side of his body. Her hands reached up to hold the side of his face, stroking his cheekbone and brushing back the hair that strayed off to cover his handsome features. 

“You moron…” She touched her forehead to his, letting their noses brush together. She could feel his hot breath on her face, savoring in the loud, steady beat of his heart. He was alive, and he was with her once again. “I missed you so much.” 

Violet pulled back, though only a little, stroking his hair and face and jaw, talking to him about a countless number of things. 

“Do you remember that song we used to sing?” She asked, tracing her fingers over the small, almost unnoticeable freckles that dotted his cheeks. “ _ I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend...lucky to have been where I have been...lucky to be coming home again… _ ”

Violet sang to him in the prettiest voice she could have ever managed, and it was just then when she noticed that Regulus’s golden eyes began to open. 

He held her hand against his own cheek, a gorgeously charming smile painting his lips. 

“You’re the one I’ve been looking for…” He coughed, Violet setting her hand on his chest to ease his labored breathing. Her fingers spread out against his soaked shirt, as she leaned up to savor the scent of him. He smelled heavenly, like fig and spice. 

“Regulus! Regulus, where are you?!” 

Violet almost cried when she heard the voices of people looking for him on that beach, reluctantly pulling away from Regulus and pushing herself back into the water. 

“Wait…” He reached out for her, halfway sitting up. “Don’t go.” 

“I’m sorry,” She breathed, turning her back on Regulus and diving into the water, finding an adequate hiding place behind a nearby rock. She watched to make sure his friends found him, silent tears dripping down her cheeks. Violet wanted to cling onto him forever, but she knew that he’d never want to see her if he knew what she really was. 

A Lunar mutant freak. 

Violet opened her locket and looked down at Pavo’s face, her sadness clearly visible to him. 

“I don’t know what you did,” He glared at her. “But I need an explanation  _ now _ .” 

 

🜋

 

“Kai,” Before Regulus could even get out his whole name he pulled Regulus into a bone crushing hug, Cinder concernedly touching his arm. 

“We were so scared, Regulus…” Kai panted, a deep frown on his face. “We thought we’d lost you.” 

“No,” He shook his head, giving a dazed smile. Regulus couldn’t stop thinking of that otherworldly girl...the one who had rescued her when his ship had been struck by lightning. He hadn’t felt like this since the first time he saw Violet. “There was this girl, Kai. This  _ angelic  _ being. She saved me. Pulled me to shore.” 

Kai and Cinder shared a quick glance with one another, concernedly looking at Regulus. 

“I think that might have just been a hallucination.” Cinder spoke, but Regulus was adamant. He firmly shook his head. 

“That’s the girl, Cinder. I need to find her,” Regulus searched the ocean before him, but saw no sign of his savior. “Before I lose her for good.” 


	4. The Sirens of Artemisia- Chapter Four

“You’re telling me that there aren’t  _ any  _ clues as to where you are? Nothing?” 

Violet shook her head, looking at Pavo in despair. She had decided to stay by her hiding rock, in case Regulus decided to come back, so that she could ogle him some more. Despite her fishy features, Violet was terrified of her new ocean kin, almost screaming aloud when a random fish decided to sidle up to her. 

He had the energy of a creepy grandpa. 

“Well this is just perfect. You escape, but you don’t know where you are, so I can’t come and save your sorry ass.” Pavo growled at her, and Violet paid no mind to his attitude. She simply looked at the horizon, where the sun displayed the most gorgeous shades of pink and orange as it began to rise. “Listen, I need to go now---they’re gonna get suspicious if I don’t work with Nox and Jade a little bit today.” 

“Say hello to them for me, please,” Violet requested. “Tell them that I’m okay.” 

He nodded. “Will do, girl. Stay out of trouble, okay?” 

The screen inside of her locket turned pitch black before she could respond, and was once again alone with her thoughts. The waves rocked her gently, almost lulling her to sleep in that very spot, but something brushed against her tail that made her cringe and squeal. 

“Ew, ew, ew!” She grimaced, swimming away from her rock to see if the creepy grandpa fish had come back. 

Instead, two eels presented themselves, but they were not normal eels---these were completely mechanical. 

“Hello,” One crooned, twirling itself around her fin. The other followed suit, but around her waist, peering up at her with its creepy yellow eyes. 

“I see that you’re longing for someone. In that locket, I presume?” 

“N-No…” Violet shuddered, gooseflesh prickling along her arms. “I mean, I am, but the person I’m longing for doesn’t have their picture in this locket.” 

“Ohhh…” They drawled simultaneously, swimming away from her body finally and giving her a respectable distance. “We see.”

“Who is this fine gentleman? Or lady? We wouldn’t want to presume anything…” One asked, and Violet found herself telling it, despite how creeped out she was. 

“His name is Regulus...but-but it doesn’t matter. It’s not like I can be with him anyway.” 

“And why is that?” The other asked the question this time. 

“Because he’s a human. And I’m…” She looked at herself in distaste. “I’m this.” 

“But we know someone that can help. Who has the antidote to your predicament.” They both whispered in her ears, making a shiver spider-walk up her spine. 

“Who?” She blurted out, the pit of her stomach twisting from how desperate she knew she was. 

“Ursa Fyodorov.” One said. Then the other finished, “The Royal Sorceress of Luna.” 

“Ursa Fyodorov?” 

The two eels nodded. 

Violet looked down at her locket, asking herself what Pavo would do in this situation.  _ He _ would probably refuse in a very melodramatic manner, but _ her _ ...she wanted something. She wanted Regulus, and this was the only way she could get him. 

Then they could finally be together again. 

“Yes,” She muttered under her breath, but spoke louder the second time. “ _ Yes. _ Take me to her.” 

“As you wish.” They both shared an unsettlingly impish smirk, and wrapped their tails around each of her hands, guiding her back down into the water. 

 

🜋

 

“Come in, come in, my darling dear! And please, do make yourself at home.” 

Violet was guided into the underwater cavern by the two eels that had introduced themselves to her, who she had learned were named Archer and Atlas. Both were equally creepy, and both had the same exact personality, which Violet could only expect from twins. 

The sound of Ursa’s voice was  _ seemingly  _ lovely, and when Violet saw exactly what she looked like, she almost gasped. This did not look like the wiry, bony, redhead in the venue the night before. This Ursa, completely mechanical like her eels, was a hybrid just like Violet---only half human, half octopus. 

Ursa’s inky black tentacles brushed against Violet’s sides, making her flinch and swim back a little. She only smiled at Violet, beckoning for her to come closer. 

When Violet did as the half-octopus said, she noticed that Ursa’s face still looked the same, which was a bit easier to grasp. The rest was just completely bonkers. But, so was she, being an  _ actual  _ mermaid. 

“I hear that your wanting something of mine?” Ursa asked, sitting at a vanity in the underwater cavern and primping. 

“Yes. Archer and Atlas said that you had an antidote...to make me human again.” 

“So that you can be with your human boyfriend, yes, yes. I do recall them telling me that.” 

Violet’s brows furrowed at Ursa’s statement, she didn’t recall the eels telling anyone else that, but before she could think about it all too much, Ursa was guiding her to look in the same mirror she had been primping in. 

“Imagine Regulus’s face when he sees you again. Oh, I’d pay to see that.” Ursa cackled, swimming away to reach something on a shelf made of sea rock. It was a glass vial, filled with a glittering gold liquid. “I believe this is what you’re looking for.” 

“Great! Thank you!” Violet cheered, swimming up to Ursa and reaching out to grab the vial---

“Ah, ah---not so fast,” She clicked her tongue. “Do you expect me to give this away for free? I believe payment is required.” 

“But, madam, I don’t---”

“I’m not asking for much.” Ursa interjected, grinning at Violet and taking her black hair in her bony hands, stroking it tenderly. “All I want is one thing... _ your voice _ .” 

“What?” Violet nervously chuckled. “My voice? But how am I supposed to---?” 

“You have your looks! Surely, Regulus will remember the pretty face of his long lost lover. If he doesn’t, well that’s his problem.”

Violet huffed, trying to sort through her options. This payment was a steep price, and it wasn’t even of any monetary value. But she did have a point...Regulus would surely remember her. Wouldn’t he?

“And I only want your voice until he kisses you again. I’m sure his lips will be all over yours once he sees you,” Violet blushed at the thought, a grin creeping its way onto her face. “But be warned, you  _ do  _ have a time limit. If he doesn’t kiss you by the time the sun sets on the third night you’re human, the antidote will wear off, and you’ll officially belong to me. Then again, I’m sure your kiss will happen within that time frame, no worries. You and your boyfriend will live together as humans until the end of your days.” 

Ursa’s offer began to sound more and more enticing by the second, and Violet found herself not knowing how to even say  _ no  _ to that spectacular bargain. 

The Sorceress of Luna held up a digital contract to her and handed Violet a fancy pen, letting her sign along the dotted line. The deal had been done---Violet would become human, kiss Regulus, rescue her sisters and Pavo from the compound, find her mother, and  _ get her life back _ .

Violet almost squealed in glee, restraining herself only so she could be a poised partner in this legal transaction. She watched as Ursa grabbed something else from off of the shelf made of searock, something which made Violet regret her decision immediately. 

It was the most monstrous syringe she had ever seen, and the needle almost seemed to be longer than the syringe itself. Violet wasn’t exactly scared of needles, but she certainly didn’t like them. This one however, sent fear straight through her heart, making her pulse swift and erratic. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Ursa closed in on her throat with a wicked-looking smile. “It’s just a pinch.” 

She pressed the needle into the middle of Violet’s throat, and she instantly saw red, the pain being so much more excruciating than a pinch. Instead of a pinch, it felt like a thousand knives plunged themselves into her neck. She wanted to scream in absolute terror, but the scream was taken right away from her, her voice filling up the syringe as something that was completely clear. 

She silently gawked at Ursa once she was done---trying to speak, to will voice to come out of her, but nothing happened. The woman only handed her the vial and everything in the cavern, herself and the eels included, vanished. 

Violet swam out of the cavern and closed her eyes, drinking down the vial entirely. A burning, searing pain ripped through her tail as she watched it split into two, Violet feeling the gills vanish and leave her completely without air. 

She swam for the surface like mad, and when she finally broke through the water, she took the largest breath she had ever taken in her entire life. Violet noticed that she was, thankfully, still close to the shore, so she swam for a little inlet that was away from her previous hiding spot, finding herself washed up there, along with some of Regulus’s ship’s materials. 

Upon seeing her human legs, she wiggled her toes and flexed her thighs, just to make sure they were actually real. She could have screamed in pure delight, but unfortunately that ability had just been taken away from her---the best she could do was smile. 

Violet turned beet red when she noticed that she was completely naked from the waist down, so she attempted to scavenge for something to use as a cover---hopefully some discarded clothes happened to be amongst the wreckage. 

After a few minutes, the best she could find was a ripped off piece of one of the ship’s sails, so she fastened that around her body, using some rope to tie it securely in place. Marveling at her work, she patted herself on the back, standing with her hands on her hips very contently. 

Now, all she had to do was wait. 

 

🜋

 

“ _ Hachiko Yamamoto--- _ I’m serious, come back here!”

The rich laughter of Regulus Yamamoto echoed across the beach, and Violet thanked her lucky stars that the timing had been just perfect. When Hachiko bounded across the shore to her, Violet only had the time to pet him on the head once, before scrambling up onto a rock ledge (her motor skills were a bit rusty), trying to get herself in the opportune position for Regulus to notice her and how  _ great  _ she looked after a night and morning full of terror. 

“Hachi, don’t mess around like that! What if you’d---” 

When Regulus looked up at Violet their eyes instantly met, violet clashing with gold with an intense electricity that pulsed through the both of them. 

Violet almost crumbled right then and there, feeling her fingers start to bounce up and down from how badly she wanted to touch him. 

“Oh.” He mumbled, gingerly approaching Violet. His features were tuned to her, and him recognizing her presence was enough to make her giddy for days. “Hello. Uh...do I know you?” 

Violet rapidly nodded, her hands moving forward subconsciously, reaching out to touch his. 

“I do! You must be the one, the girl who saved me from the shipwreck!” He exclaimed happily, and something sank into the pit of her stomach when he didn’t mention that she was Violet from before, the girl who he had gone on a date with. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, and it was with that question that Violet knew Ursa Fyodorov was a lying, treacherous,  _ witch.  _

Regulus didn’t remember her. Something must have happened when she took that antidote---she must have been glamoured to be unrecognizable. Her anger boiled up inside her, but she tried to push it aside---Regulus still liked her because she had saved him from the shipwreck. Going off of that, she could most likely get him to kiss her within three days. He was a teenager after all…

Violet realized she had to correct her thoughts, she had been gone for so long that time had worn on both of them. Regulus was no longer a teenager. He was a 20-year-old  _ man.  _

Something about that realization made her want him even more. 

Still, her argument remained valid. 

Violet used her hands to motion to her throat, trying to tell him that she couldn’t speak. Not until he kissed her, at least…

“Oh.” His face sunk, no longer being the bright ray of sunshine that Violet would have paid good money to see remain. “Then you couldn’t be her. The girl I was looking for. She was singing to me, talking to me...you can’t do either of those things.” 

Violet wanted to curse extremely loudly, her hatred for Ursa becoming even stronger by the second. This was a complete disadvantage to her, especially since both of the cards she had to play had vanished. 

Nevertheless, Violet would persist. After all, she had seduced him before. The same flirting she used during their awkward friendship stage would be brought back again, and it would work. 

Violet would rather be dumbly confident than completely hopeless. 

She tried to explain to Regulus more of what had happened, using hand gestures that proved just how terrible she was as charades. The movements were so rough and violent, due to her desperation, that she soon found herself falling right into Regulus’s arms. 

Her right hand rested on the back of his neck, where that beautiful brown hair was woven into her fingers. Her left hand had done the same to his shirt, only instead of hair her fingers clutched onto the soft cotton fabric. 

When his warm hands had slid right to her waist, Violet wanted to sigh and purr all at the same time, wishing that she could just stay in this very position and stare at him for hours. Their eyes met again, Violet willing any ounce of familiarity she had into his golden gaze, into his radiant soul. 

“Easy,” He smirked, his voice a gentle purr that sent electricity down her spine. “I’ve got you.” 

Violet’s cheeks turned completely crimson as he began to guide her back towards the entrance of the beach, faking a limp so that Regulus wouldn’t let go of her. She smiled up at him---a pretty, grateful smile, letting her hand subtly rest on his stomach as they walked the beach together. 


End file.
